Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and relates to a high frequency module suitable for communication equipment, a satellite and radar.
Background
JP 2001-176999 A discloses a sealed structure of a semiconductor device. In this structure, a frame surrounds a chip mounting region for mounting a semiconductor chip. A flat cap is disposed on a top surface of the frame. The frame and cap are joined together by solder and the semiconductor device is thereby hermetically sealed.
In the semiconductor device shown in JP 2001-176999 A, a cavity which is a hollow structure is formed of the chip mounting region, the frame and the cap. The frame and the cap are joined together and the cavity is thereby hermetically sealed. A joint between the frame and the cap is exposed to the cavity. Therefore, a foreign substance generated from the solder which is a joining member may possibly enter the cavity.